Fun Days with the Cullens
by sammy4eva
Summary: Sorry characters may be OCD! Full summary inside. Warning: there will be making fun of Edward in this story.
1. Chapter 1

**Fun Days with the Cullens**

**A/N: Okay I started this story just because on my last story so many of you loved it when they made fun of Eddie. This is what most of the story will be about so enjoy! Oh and if you don't like stories where Eddie gets made fun of don't read this. Anyway please review! I can always use advice. =D**

**Disclaimer: I own none of the Twilight characters. I only own the characters that I make up.**

**Chapter 1: Monster Makeovers**

**Bella's POV**

"BUT you HAVE to!! That was your dare so deal with it!" Alice whined.

I heard someone try to run but, I'm guessing, Emmett got to them too quick and held them down because I heard a loud thump. "What's going on?" I asked walking in.

"We're playing truth or dare and EDDIE HERE won't do his dare!" Alice said crossing her arms over her chest and pouting.

"Aww c'mon EDDIE! Don't be a wimp!" I said trying to hold in my laugh.

"Wimp? I'm a wimp?? They're trying to make me get a makeover from Alice!!" he complained.

"So? Now you'll know what I go through," I said raising an eyebrow at him.

"Fine! I'll do the dare but first things first. Emmett isn't your cousin Taylor coming and is she bringing any friends?" Eddie asked.

"Yep! She's bringing Shyann, Krystal, and Kate," Emmett replied.

"Are Shyann and Krystal twins or Kate and Krystal?" He asked trying to get out of his dare by questioning him.

"Shyann and Krystal and yes they're identical now stop asking me questions and get to your dare!" he said shoving him forward. He stumbled!! A VAMPIRE STUMBLED!! Isn't that impossible?

"How did you stumble????" Rosalie asked.

"I don't know!!" Eddie screamed stomping up the stairs. Somebody's cranky!!

**Emmett's POV**

I heard footsteps coming up the driveway. "YAY!! Taylor's here! Taylor's here!" I screamed jumping up and down like a little girl. I'm allowed to be weird when I want to be! DON'T JUDGE ME EDDIE!!

"Emmett…," Bella started, "Don't brake the house down." Everyone laughed.

"EMMETT!! Are you jumping again??" Taylor asked as she came in.

"Maybe… DON'T JUDGE ME!!" I said being my weird self.

"Just don't hurt anyone," Krystal said rolling her eyes.

"Oh you know you love me!" I replied joking around.

"Oh what no love for your cousin!? I see how it is," Taylor joked and turned around.

"NOOOOOOOO! DON'T LEAVE ME!!" I screamed jumping at her. Krystal screamed louder then I thought possible. I covered my ears and it still couldn't block her screaming out.

"KRYSTAL!!! KRYSTAL WHY ARE YOU SCREAMING!!??" Kate screamed over her worried about her friend.

"Is that a troll I see?" she said smiling insanely.

"Okay we get it you like trolls but why were you screaming???" Shyann asked trying to get her hearing back.

"Oh cause I thought Emmett was about to knock the house down,  
she said all calm.

"Okay now where's troll I want a hug!" Taylor said looking around.

"Behind you," Tony said scaring the crap out of all three of them.

"Tony! My man!" I said high fiving him.

"Oh…. My….. God!" the girls said getting a look at Eddie coming down the stairs. He looked like…….

**To be continued**


	2. Ugly Cinderella and Plans

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in awhile! Anyway I really hope you all like this story because I do! I have so much writing it so I hope you have as much fun reading it! But please remember that there IS making fun of Edward so remember I warned you. **

_**Disclaimer: I do own Twilight!**_

_**Emmett: No you don't!**_

_**Me: Fine okay I don't! Happy now? You destroyed my happy place so for that I could kill you in the story!**_

_**Emmett: Don't kill me! I'm too awesome to be killed!**_

_**Taylor: Sorry cousin that's me you're talking about!**_

_**Me: Who cares let's just find out what happens!**_

**Taylor's POV**

Oh my god… Alice made Eddie look like a very ugly Cinderella. As soon as everyone got a good look at him we all started laughing uncontrollably. He had a blue sparkly dress on that flared out at the bottom. Alice did his eye shadow horribly for once in her life. She put on pink sparkles with gold eye shadow for it and it reached up to his eyebrows. She actually drew in his eyebrows so he had a uni-brow. That wasn't it though. She made him wear six inch heels that had straps up to the middle of his leg. They were gold too. She pulled his hair up into four different ponytails. She also put pink, blue, and gold sparkles into his hair. It looked horrible but hilarious at the same time. "Oh shut up!" Eddie screamed.

"Don't tell me to shut up! You're an ugly Cinderella you're not allowed to," Krystal said smiling evilly. Oh I have got to get in on whatever plan she has!

"No you won't because there is no plan," Eddie said.

"Okay, one: get out of my head or you will regret it, and two: how do you know? There is a thing called blocking your thoughts mister I-think-I-know-everything-because-I-can-read-minds!" I replied glaring at him for spying in my head.

"I do NOT think I know everything JUST because I can read minds! I KNOW I know everything because I've been in school for who knows how many years!" Eddie replied, most likely thinking he got me to shut up. HA! Yeah right!

"School doesn't teach you everything. I have learned more from Google when I was human then I ever did from school!" I said smiling.

"Well then I say you two should stop fighting and join in on the dare party!" Kate screamed walking over to Alice.

"Come on then Cinderella," I said gesturing toward Eddie.

"Come on Eddie it's your turn to dare someone!" Alice screamed at him.

"Alright then! Taylor, truth or dare?" Eddie asked me. Oh this should be good.

"Dare as always!" I said enthusiastically.

"I dare you to…" Eddie started

**Krystal's POV**

While everyone was fighting it was pretty funny. I had a plan all set up that little Eddie-poo had no idea about! I already got Emmett in on it by telling him ahead of time. So all day he's been singing I'm a Barbie Girl in his head to get Eddie out of his head. It was pretty funny because at times he would hum it. I have to get Rosalie in on the plan though without Eddie finding out. I looked towards Rosalie giving her a "Follow me but make up a story" look. Taylor and Eddie were still fighting so Rosalie got up, told Emmett she was going to go "hunt" with me. Emmett looked to me so I gave him a "I'm getting her in on the plan" look. He understood right away and gave Rosalie a kiss goodbye. I looked away so I could give them their privacy.

'EWWWW GET A ROOM!" I heard a werewolf say when he walked in. Ugh I hate the way they smell.

"Oh shut up mutt!" Rosalie said glaring at him. Taylor and Eddie were still fighting.

**(A/N: It took Eddie awhile to reply since he had to think through Emmett's annoying singing ****) **

Rosalie and I went outside and into the woods until we were out of hearing distance. I told her the plan. The plan was to dare Emmett to get in a dress then go to the mall, from there he had to find someone we knew from school and say "I'm gay do you want to go out?" We are hoping its Jessica only because that would make it so much funnier. Then if they said yes he had to tell them that he was sorry but he was in love with Eddie. Finally, Eddie had to go over, still dressed up from Alice's makeover, and pretend that he is mad at Emmett. Emmett will then act mad and say, "Too freaking bad Eddie-poo!" rip off the dress to show that he had regular clothes on underneath, "Looks like we just got you to go out in public in your little dress!" After that he had to run back home because we would have taken his jeep, making Eddie-poo run home still in his dress. HAHA! I can't wait to see his face!

**A/N: sorry had to end it this way! I know it's a short chapter but this is time when I let reviewers write part of the story! Simply review telling me what dare little Eddie-poo should give Taylor! That will be in the next chapter including the dare Emmett gets. Then let the rest up to me if you want to add something else please do but until I get some reviews about what dare Eddie should give I'm afraid I can't update. So please review telling me what you think it should be! **

**Love always, **

**Sammy4eva**


End file.
